Tricycle Game
The Tricycle Game 'is an activity appearing in [[JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)|''JumpStart Kindergarten (1998)]]. It is designed to teach phonics, letter recognition, and counting. It is accessed by clicking on the tricycle in the classroom backyard. It is one of the few activities in the 1998 version that is completely absent from its 1994 counterpart. Characters * Hopsalot * Kids Description The player must help a kindergarten girl get through on obstacle course. The obstacle course takes place on a road with four individual lanes. Each lane has an obstacle (either a cardboard box, a mud puddle, a water puddle, a colorful tube, or a bunch of colorful balls) that is marked with either a letter, a number, or a picture (depending on the subject). Hopsalot will instruct the player on which obstacles to go through. The player can make the girl switch lanes by making her move up or down, which can be done by either using the up and down arrow keys on the keyboard, or by clicking the red buttons arrow buttons near the bottom of the screen. If the girl goes through the correct obstacle, she will go through without a problem; if she goes through an incorrect one, she will veer off-course and that individual section of the obstacle course must be completed again. The activity is complete after passing through four obstacles correctly, which awards the player a star. Subject description '''Letter Recognition Hopsalot will ask the player to go through the obstacles with letters on them in alphabetical order. The entire alphabet will be displayed at the bottom of the screen, and the letters that will appear in the current activity section will be darker than the rest. Phonics Hopsalot will give a certain letter sound. The player must go through the obstacles labeled with objects beginning with that same sound. Counting A sequence of numbers is located at the bottom of the screen. A certain number of numbers will be darkened. Hopsalot will ask the player to go through the obstacle labeled with each of those numbers in order. Difficulty level differences Skill (academic) Level All Subjects * Level one: '''Each individual round is completed after going through four to six obstacles (i.e. answering four to six questions). * '''Level two: '''Each individual round is completed after going through eight obstacles. * '''Level three: Each individual round is completed after going through eleven obstacles. Letter Recognition * Level one: '''All letters are uppercase. * '''Level two: '''All letters are lowercase. * '''Level three: Both uppercase and lowercase letters appear. Numbers * Level one: '''All numbers are between 1 and 12. * '''Level two: '''All numbers are between 16 and 24. * '''Level three: Skip-counting is now an option. In counting by ones, numbers go up to 30. In counting by twos, numbers go up to 20. In counting by fives, numbers go up to 60. In counting by tens, numbers go up to 100. Speed Level * Level one: '''The tricycle moves slowly. * '''Level two: '''The tricycle moves more quickly. * '''Level three: The tricycle moves even more quickly. Digital manual description Object The race is on! There's a whole tricycle obstacle course outside the classroom. When the race starts, you've got to keep moving to stay in the correct lane and win the race! * Listen carefully to the letter sound. You've got to pass through the obstacles that have this letter or letter sound on it. * Use the arrow keys on the keyboard or click the arrow buttons on the screen to move to the lane with the gate that has the correct answer. * For number and letter sequences, listen carefully for the name of the next letter or number. * For letter sounds, watch for the icon that starts with the letter sound that Hopsalot says. * Win a star after three successful rounds! Levels * Letters: In the lowest level of the alphabet game the player chooses from capital letters only. At level two the player chooses from small letters only. At the third level the player can choose from both small and capital letters. * Numbers: In the counting game level one involves counting in a sequence of numbers somewhere from 1 to 12. At the second level this sequence can be anywhere between 6 and 24 and there are more numbers in the sequence. At the third level we can count by 1s up to 30, or count by 2s to 20, 5s to 60 or 10s to 100. Educational Benefits Your child will practice phonics, letter recognition, and counting skills. Gallery TriStart.png|The start of the game TriBalls.png|Balls obstacle TriPuddles.png|Water puddle obstacle TriTubes.png|Tube obstacle TriVictory.png|After a round is completed Tricycle.png|The tricycle in the backyard which is used to access the activity Trivia * The digital manual description incorrectly states that a star is won after three rounds are completed, when in reality four rounds are needed. Category:Activities Category:JumpStart Kindergarten (1998) Category:Language arts Category:Activities that teach language arts Category:Counting Category:Activities that teach counting Category:Math Category:Activities that teach math Category:Alphabet Category:Activities that teach alphabet Category:Phonics Category:Activities that teach phonics Category:Hopsalot